supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Anime Convention Rules
One shot A Taiwanese Ghost woman was in an anime convention in the ghost universe, dressed up like Chi-Chi from Dragon Ball Z, she was scratching her finger until she stopped, crossed her leg and done the victory sign " (Hello!)" She said in Japanese Huizong then appeared in his uniform " (Welcome one and all to the.....dun....dun.....dun~! Anime convention in the ghost world, In Taiwan!)" He said " (Why I'm I wearing this Huizong?)" She said to her brother " (Sounds like acorn, but it's not! That's right, you are now at Anime Taiwan Con Ghost World, Who the h*** I'm I? I am Huizong, Huizong Zhungxi, Do a d*** wiki search!, Anyway, they are some rules you first come here...)" " (Huizong----)" Meimei said " (Rule number 1, No smoking, The last thing we need is some Mainland Chinese tourist throwing cigarette butts everywhere trying to start a fire, it's not fun, when you're burning, so you're gonna smoke, take it outside, Taipei is hot enough, you don't need to put something that is on fire in your mouth)" Huizong said " (Why I'm wearing this, Starscream?)" She asked her brother " (Rule number 2, There's drinking here, if you wish to partake in these alcoholic drinks, you need ID, so if someone says...)" Huizong said as he put on glasses "(You got your ID? Don't take out your Dragon Ball Z fanclub membership card, that doesn't work here, Don't take out your Attack on Titan porn membership card, you need a drivers license, a passport, something, it's not that d*** hard!, yeah since we are on the topic of drinking here, drink responsibly, We don't need anyone dressed up from Attack on Titan, puking on the tables, if you're underage, the security here, Will kill you! The last thing we need is drunken guys dressed up like the Decepticons from Transformers!)" He said " (Screamer~?)" She answered but her twin ignored her." " (Rule number 3, No weapons, gun, sword, knife, any kind of nuclear device should be left at home, unless it is apart of the costume, it doesn't need to be here, And if you're dressing up as Robotech, leave the giant robot at home, we don't need a giant monster messing up the convention hall, it's not cool for the people that have to clean it up, the next rule is vital, listen carefully)" He said Then he went up to the camera " (Shower, take a f***ing bath, this convention is 4 days long, we'll still be here! Have some mercy on the rest of us and and take a bar of soap and chuck it underneath your arm, start scrubbing for 30 minutes then come back, we'll still be here! I hate standing in line in front of me, someone smells and behind me, someone smells, it's like being stuck two US soldiers who haven't bathed in a long time, Shower!)" Huizong said angrily " (Starscream?)" Meimei said " (Oh the next rule, no drugs, we don't need some guy autographing their eyeballs and running around the place, funny, but not needed, they are a lot of things than eyeball-signing idiots, leave the drugs at home, and get high tomorrow, Today is a day for anime~!, All in all, have fun, meet the deceased Taiwanese and Asian stars that died, run around, and shake the hands of the many stars that are here! Talk about your favorite things! and shower, okay? Shower, you're not gonna meet people with the same interest, if you smell, JUST F***ING SHOWER, YOU F***ING F***ERS!)" Huizong yelled Then he ran, leaving Meimei alone " (Godd***it Starscream!)" She yelled Category: Fanfics